


Jericho

by BroadwayItBitch



Series: Family Life [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Art Galleries, Baby Names, Cesarean Section, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Max had felt way too cooped up in the apartment for the last few weeks. The baby had been exhausting her for awhile, but she didn’t want to stay inside the whole time. She finally had a break, she was going out with her friends and wife.Will was chosen to have his work in a gallery, and he invited Max, El, Dustin, and Lucas. His work caught the attention of some investors, and they wanted to show it off.





	Jericho

Max had felt way too cooped up in the apartment for the last few weeks. The baby had been exhausting her for awhile, but she didn’t want to stay inside the whole time. She finally had a break, she was going out with her friends and wife.

Will was chosen to have his work in a gallery, and he invited Max, El, Dustin, and Lucas. His work caught the attention of some investors, and they wanted to show it off.

Max was attempting to put on her shirt for the event, but failing miserably.

“C’mon…” She grunted. “Dammit!” She exclaimed.

“Need help?” El asked as she went around the corner. Max nodded. El walked to her wife, putting her hands on the shirt and attempting to pull it down. “Shit, no wonder you were having trouble.”

El let go of the shirt, going to the closet to grab something else.

“I hate that this bump is bigger than when I was pregnant with Isadora, it sucks,” Max groaned, laying down on the bed on her back.

“Hmm…” El murmured. “How about this?”

Max looked up to see El was holding up a blouse. It was white with a red floral pattern, with some trumpet sleeves and a ribbon at the waist.

“It’s cute. I haven’t worn it in awhile,” Max said.

“Awhile?” El laughed. “More like since you were pregnant the last time.”

Max laughed as well. “Alright, toss it over.” El took the blouse off the hanger and threw it to her wife. “Okay… help me up.” She held up her hands out for El to pull Max upright.

“I’ll go get Izzy ready, call if you need help.”

Max nodded, and began putting the blouse on. She was able to put it over her nine month belly. She tied the ribbon to tighten the shirt.

“El, I’m ready!” Max called out.

Max came out of the bedroom, going into the living room, seeing her wife and daughter all dressed up.

Isadora had a purple and white polka-dot shirt with ruffled sleeves and some black leggings and some cute little black Mary Jane shoes. El had a blue and green floral bodycon dress with silver heels and sheer black tights.

“Oh, look at my little girl! You look so darling!” Max exclaimed. “You ready to see your uncles and cousin Amelia?”

Isadora nodded fervently. “Yeah!”

“Well, let’s go then!” El cheerfully said to Izzy.

\--------------------

As the Mayfield-Hoppers walked into the Jericho Art Gallery, Max was taken aback at the almost perfect artwork. She didn’t think about how good the artists would be.

They walked to the front desk, where a man in a suit stood. “Hi, ladies. How can I help you?”

El smiled. “We’re here for the showcase.”

The man nodded. “Okay, go on ahead. Just head forward, and it’s the second room on the left.”

Max nodded her head. “Thank you,” She said. “Say bye-bye to the nice man, Izzy.”

Izzy waved goodbye to the man, and he waved back.

Upon walking into the room, Izzy jumped up and down, squealing.

“Shh, Izzy. Indoor voice,” El whispered. “These people want it to be quiet, okay?” The little girl nodded.

They walked through the gallery, seeing the works made by artists like Will - new, struggling, but talented.

Max saw their friends over by his work of art, in a corner of the gallery.

“Max, El, you made it!” Will exclaimed, rushing to his sister and sister-in-law. “And little Izzy!” He picked her up. “Wanna see Amelia?” She excitedly nodded. “C’mon, girls.”

They walked to Will’s area. “Melia!” Izzy said. Amelia waved her hand to her cousin.

“Hey, Max,” Mike said, hugging her. “How’s baby boy doing?”

Max groaned. “He’s overdue, but the doctor said because of that, he should be coming soon.”

Dustin smiled. “This little man will be a Dungeons and Dragons enthusiast just like us.” That got a laugh from everyone.

“So, what do you think? I spent a lot of time on it,” Will asked.

The art piece that Will made was a painting of Amelia. In the painting, she wore a white dress with long sleeves. Her hair was curled, and strewn about like a halo around her head. Amelia’s eyes are closed in the painting, and she was smiling slightly. Around her were bunches of chrysanthemums, Amelia’s favorite flower.

“It’s beautiful,” Max said. “How long did this take to make?”

“About… a month or two.” He answered.

“Damn,” Lucas said. “It looks incredible, though.”

Will smiled, handing Isadora to Amelia. “Where are the twins?”

“We felt that since they’re so young, they’d be irritable,” Dustin responded. “So we left them with Erica.”

Mike sighed. “Oh, boy.”

The day went along with people coming by to look at Will’s piece, complementing it, him and the model. Will, Amelia and Mike thanked them.

Max looked around the gallery as well, maybe to look for a piece to put in the apartment. She was standing in front of a photo of an angel when another woman came to look at the photo as well.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” She asked.

“Yeah, it is,” Max answered.

“I love the glare in the lens,” The woman said. “The name’s Faye.”

Faye held out her hand, which Max shook. “Maxine, but call me Max.”

Faye smiled to her. “Are you an artist?”

Max shook her head. “No, I have my own business. My brother-in-law’s the artist over there.” She points to the Wheeler-Byers’ in the corner. “Just here for support.”

“His model, she’s rather… exquisite.”

Max giggled. “That’s my niece. Her name’s Amelia.”

Then Faye looked down at Max’s belly. “How far along?”

“Nine months.”

“I have a little one myself,” Faye said. “She’s about to start preschool.”

Max laughed. “I have a daughter, too. She’s three. This one’s a boy.”

“Oh, I bet she’s jealous,” Faye replied. “And I bet your husband’s happy for a boy in the family.” She said with a laugh.

“Oh, no I-” Max began to stammer. El came around the corner with Isadora in her arms.

“Hi, hun,” El said, kissing Max. “Who’s this?”

Max sighed. “El, this is Faye. Faye, this is El and Isadora, my wife and daughter.”

Faye made a surprised face. “Oh! Oh! You’re-” She stammered as well. “I’m so sorry, I thought you were married to a man. I’m sorry if I seemed insensitive.”

“No, you didn’t know, it’s alright,” Max said with a shake of the head. “Let me give you my card.” Max reached into her purse, grabbing a card with her information on it and handing it to her new friend. “In case you need my business help, or just a gal to talk to.”

Faye smiled. “Thanks. I’ll see you around, Max.” Faye walked away from the Mayfield-Hoppers.

“C’mon, Will wants us back at his area,” El said.

They walked back to Will’s piece. Will looked super excited by the look on his face.

“You look happy, did something good happen?” Max asked in a joke.

“Someone bought my piece!” Will exclaimed.

“Really? Who?” Lucas asked.

“Someone named Damien Hart,” Will said.

Suddenly, through all the excitement, Max felt something wet between her legs. She looked down, and was shocked. Her water broke.

“El,” She timidly said. “I… I think it’s time.”

El looked to her wife with confusion on her face. “What? What do you mean?”

Max scoffed. “What do you think I mean? The baby’s coming.”

El’s eyes widened, and turned to the boys. “Guys, Max is having the baby.” Everyone gasped. “I need someone to take care of Isadora for the next few days.”

Dustin held out his hands. “I got her.” El handed Izzy to Dustin.

“Izzy, Mama and I have to go to the hospital. But you’ll be with Uncle Dustin and Uncle Lucas,” El cheerfully said to her daughter.

“El!” Max said, her hands on her belly.

“Dammit,” El whispered. “Mike, Will, do you think you can get Max’s hospital bag from our place?”

They nodded. “Yeah, I can drop off Amelia with Steve and Robin.”

They all began to walk out of the gallery, going to their own cars.

\--------------------

Max had been in labor for five hours. She was able to make it to the hospital in time, and was able to get a room right away. El was patient throughout the whole thing, but Max was in pain. And when she’s in pain, well...

“Do you want me to rub your back?” El asked.

“Do. Not. Touch. Me.” Someone knocked on the door. “Whoever it is, don’t let them in.”

El stood up from her chair, going to the door and opening it. At the door was the doctor. “Oh, hey.”

“Hello,” He said.

“Max doesn’t want anyone in the room right now,” El replied. “If you want, we can talk outside.”

“No, I’m afraid we need to talk about the baby,” He worryingly said.

“Let him in,” Max croaked as she was in the middle of a contraction.

The doctor walked into the room, standing at the foot of the bed. “Hi, Mrs. Mayfield-Hopper, how are you doing?”

Max groaned. “I’m having contractions and I’m not on pain medication, how do you think I’m doing?” Max was glad that Isadora couldn’t see her right now. “You wanted to talk about the baby?”

The doctor nodded. “Yes. It seems that the baby’s heart rate keeps dropping every hour.” El’s mouth dropped in concern. “Now, it’s your choice, but I believe it’s best to do a cesarean.”

Max blacked out for a moment, shut down. Her baby boy could die. She looked to El, who looked scared.

“I’ll do it,” Max said with a waver. “Anything to help my baby boy.”

The doctor nodded once more. “Alright, I’ll get an operating room ready.” He left the room with a smile.

“Max,” El said. “Are you sure?”

Max sniffled, tears spilling from her eyes. “El, I’m doing what would be best for our son and for me. I need to do this,” She said. “Please, I need you with me.”

El sat on the bed, taking Max’s hands into hers. “Maxie, I’m with you all the way. I’m just afraid. But I promised in at our wedding that we’d stick through anything and everything. And that sticks right here.”

Max smiled through her tears. El leaned forward and placed her lips on Max’s. “Let’s have a baby,” Max said as soon as they parted from their kiss.

\--------------------

As Max laid on the operation table, moments of her life flashed. Meeting El and the rest of the Party, graduating high school, marrying El, getting pregnant with Isadora, reuniting with Billy, meeting Amelia and Connor and Minerva for the first time, everything that led up to this moment.

El was right next to Max, holding her hand. El was dressed in protective clothing, a mask on her face and gloves on her hands.

“You’re doing so well, love,” El praised, but Max didn’t respond. El looked over the curtain, seeing the progress the surgeons. “He’s almost here.”

Max just stared at the ceiling, a tired expression on her face. Her complexion was pale, and her eyes were squinted from the bright lights of the room.

Then, the room was filled with cries. High-pitched, blood-curdling screams. El swears Isadora was quieter than this when she was born.

“He’s here, he’s here, baby,” El repeated over and over. Max was able to smile weakly.

\--------------------

Max looked down at her little boy. After a quick night of recovering, Max was deemed okay to see her newborn. When she first saw him, he was awake and squirming about. He had bright blue eyes, brunette hair and the cutest little button nose.

“My god, he’s perfect,” Max whispered.

“I know,” El replied.

Max looked to El, who was currently wearing a button-down shirt and denim shorts. She had gone home to change during the night. “Ellie, wanna do skin-to-skin with him?”

El nodded, unbuttoning her shirt. Max carefully undid the swaddling blanket on her son, but left it on so his back didn’t get cold. El took him into her arms and laid him on her chest.

The baby started to squirm and whimper and El began kissing his head. “Aw, it’s okay, Bubby.”

Max smiled at the sight. She loved her wife and son bonding so soon.

Someone knocked at the door. “Come in,” Max said.

The door opened slowly, revealing Mike, Will, Dustin, Lucas, Isadora and Amelia.

“Hey, guys,” Mike said quietly.

“Hi,” Max replied.

“Mama!” Isadora yelped, running into the room next to the hospital bed. Max smiled brightly. Max gently leaned down to pick up Izzy, careful not to tug on her stitches.

“Hi, baby girl,” Max showered her daughter in kisses.

Isadora looked down at Max’s stomach. “No more bump,” She said.

“Yeah, hun. No more bump on Mama.” Isadora looked a little confused, but shrugged. “El, bring the baby over.” El set the baby on the bed, and once he was properly set on his back, she began buttoning her shirt. Max moved over to grab her boy. “Isadora, meet your new baby brother.” Isadora looked at her little brother. “What do you think, lovie?”

Isadora smiled. “Pretty.”

Everyone made an audible “aw”.

Amelia walked up and looked at her new cousin. **“Can I hold him?”** She signed. Max nodded with a big smile.

Max handed her son to Amelia, and the young girl stiffened.

Mike looked over and signed, **“It’s okay, you can relax.”** Amelia took a deep breath and relaxed. Mike and Will looked around their daughter’s shoulders to look at the baby.

“What did you name him?” Dustin asked.

Max looked over to El, smiling. “Well, we decided to go with something… a little ironic, yet sentimental.”

Isadora grabbed at Max’s chest.

“His name is… Jericho William Mayfield-Hopper,” El said. Will signed to Amelia what his name was.

“Jericho? That’s-” Lucas was interrupted by Max.

“The name of the gallery, we know. That’s why it’s ironic,” Max said. “But… he’s perfect.”

Jericho started to squirm, so Amelia handed him back to Max.

“I think he’s getting a bit hungry,” Mike said. “We might have to leave soon.”

El began untying Max’s hospital gown. “Alright, the boob’s coming out,” El said to the group. “It’s best to go, I think.”

Isadora is picked up by Lucas, but she started trying to get back to Max.

“Mama! I stay with Mama!” Isadora squabbled.

Max’s heart shattered at her girl’s yelling. “Izzy, I’ll be back home soon. With baby brother, and Mommy. But you’ll get to spend time with Uncle Luke and Uncle Dusty, and your cousins, too.” Izzy stuck her arms out for a hug. “Aw, c’mere, baby girl.” Max tightly hugged her little girl, and peppered her face in kisses. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Isadora sadly nodded. 

“I love you, little one,” El sweetly said, kissing Isadora’s forehead.

Lucas took his niece into his arms once she calmed down a bit. Everyone else ended up leaving after Dustin, Lucas and Isadora left.

Finally, another boy had joined the Party.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm so joyed to introduce Jericho to the Party! I can't wait to write more about him!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
